WereGarurumon
WereGarurumon Omnimon * (w/ MetalGreymon (Vaccine)) * (w/ WarGreymon) |java=Mayumi Yamaguchi |enva=Kirk Thornton |partner=Yamato "Matt" Ishida |jacards= , , , , , , , , , |encards=St-47, , , , |s1=ShadowWereGarurumon |s2=WereGarurumon X }} WereGarurumon is an Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Werewolf Garurumon". It digivolved from Garurumon and became able to walk on two legs. Due to becoming bipedal it lost its speed, but became a Commando Type Digimon with stronger offensive and defensive power, as well as developing a tactical nature. Its kicking techniques, which it unleashes using the leg strength it inherited from Garurumon, are quite strong, so its jumping ability contends for first or second place among other Digimon. Also, it is rich with loyalty, and has a reliable nature, faithfully executing its mission if its master gives it an order.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/10-wa/weregarrumon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: WereGarurumon] Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer WereGarurumon is a Variable which deals damage to one enemy. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers WereGarurumon digivolves from Garurumon in lines 9, 15, and 24, and to MetalGarurumon in line 15. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The WereGarurumon card, titled "Kaiser Nail", is a Rank 4 card which teaches a Digimon the Kaiser Nail technique. Kaiser Nail deals Vaccine-type damage to one enemy. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digital Monster D-Project WereGarurumon is one of the Snowfield Ultimates. Post-game, the Tsunomon in Area 9 will digivolve into WereGarurumon, aided by Cerberumon and Garurumon to fight you. Digimon World WereGarurumon is not legitimately available in Digimon World, but the game contains code for the "Moon Mirror" item which digivolves a partner Digimon to WereGarurumon. Digimon World 2 WereGarurumon digivolves from Garurumon and Gururumon and can digivolve to SkullMammothmon or MetalGarurumon, depending on its DP. Digimon Digital Card Battle Digimon World Data Squad WereGarurumon digivolves from Garurumon, and is the version with a tail. Digimon World DS WereGarurumon, known as WereGarurumon Blue, digivolves from Garurumon, and can digivolve to MetalGarurumon or Darkdramon depending on its stats. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk WereGarurumon digivolves from Garurumon at Lv.35 with 170 speed and 4500 beast experience, and can digivolve to MetalGarurumon. Digimon World Championship Digivolves into MetalGarurumon with 40 Data AP and 20 Battles, or digivolves into ZeedGarurumon with 16 Battles 50% wins and 2 egg-reverts. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution WereGarurumon digivolves from Garurumon and can digivolve into MetalGarurumon, or AncientGarurumon if the Spirit of Light plate is set. Attacks *'Wolf Claw' (Kaiser Nail): Cuts the opponent to pieces with the sharp talons on both of its hands. *'Garuru Kick' *'Baldy Blow' * ShadowWereGarurumon |java=Jōji Nakata |enva=Bob Papenbrook |partner= |jacards= , , , , , |encards= |s1=#WereGarurumon |f1=WereGarurumon }} ShadowWereGarurumon is an Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from "shadow Werewolf Garurumon". Digimon Frontier Digimon World Data Squad ShadowWereGarurumon can digivolve from BlackGarurumon. Digimon World DS ShadowWereGarurumon digivolves from Grizzlymon. He is known as WereGarurumon Black and can also be found in Steamy Jungle. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk ShadowWereGarurumon can digivolve from Ogremon and further into Gulfmon. He can also be picked in the Attack pack at the beginning of the game in Dusk. Digimon World Championship You can find Blackweregarurumon in the snow place and digivolve him from blackgarurumon. Digivolves into MetalGarurumon(virus) with 40 Virus AP and 20 Battles, or digivolves into ZeedGarurumon with 16 battles 50% wins and 2 egg-reverts Digimon Story: Lost Evolution ShadowWereGarurumon digivolves from Ogremon and can digivolve into Minervamon or Merukimon. Attacks *'Shadow Claw' (Kaiser Nail): Cuts apart the opponent with the sharp talons on both of its hands. * : Kicks in a circle. *'Garuru Kick' *'Baldy Blow' Variations / Subspecies *WereGarurumon WereGarurumon X |actors= |appears= |partner= |jacards= , , , |encards= |s1=#WereGarurumon |f1=WereGarurumon }} WereGarurumon X is a WereGarurumon who has been affected by the X-Antibody. Digimon World 4 WereGarurumon X is a digivolution for the protagonist Digimon. In order for Agumon to acquire the digivolution, it must clear the "Ghost Extermination" sidequest on Hard Mode with more than ten minutes remaining. Veemon must clear the "Item Road" sidequest. Guilmon must clear the "Undead Yard" sidequest on Hard Mode with more than ten minutes remaining. Dorumon must clear the "Undead Yard" sidequest within thirty minutes. Attacks *'Wolf Claw' (Kaiser Nail) *'Baldy Blow' Variations / Subspecies * WereGarurumon Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Beast Man Digimon Category:Animal Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon